friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ General *'Always listen to the admins.' *'Treat all users with respect.' *'No advertising.' Don’t come in the public chat just to advertise your fanfictions/characters/new wiki/etc. You are allowed to talk about them if a conversation comes up, but don’t spam your advertisements. Important announcements/updates/art trades can be advertised within moderation. *'Use clean language.' Don't use inappropriate language or hate speech. Censor your profanity if it’s absolutely necessary. Censor the majority of the word with dashes, asterisks, etc. Words like p/ssed and y/oi are considered curse words. If they are found on your page, you get a warning. Three warnings and you will be blocked for two weeks. The only swear words that are allowed are “damn” and “hell,” but please use them moderately. *'Keep everything PG-13 or under.' If you mention mature themes, please leave a warning in advance. *'No badge farming.' Badge farming is the action of making sprees of needless edits for the sake of getting badges. Intentionally adding the wrong pictures and categories are a good example. *'Obey copyright laws.' As a rule of thumb, don’t take anyone’s art or coding at ANY POINT, unless it’s explicitly stated it’s free to use. For example, don’t upload art to the wiki that you find on Google, DeviantArt, etc. When using art or coding from other users with permission, be sure to credit them for it. You can only use art made by you or for you (unless it’s a base with credit). Page Rules *'Do not use someone else's character without permission.' For example, don’t use them in roleplays or fanfictions without their written permission. *'Use existing categories for easy organization.' The organization standards can be found in the . *'Do not claim page names.' We do not allow users to claim names or use stub pages as a placeholder. If that person has been inactive, ask an admin for ownership. *'Respect users' pages.' Don't change the content of other users' pages without permission. Minor edits, such as typos and adding categories are acceptable. Your page can be claimed by other users if the owner is inactive and has little content. (Under 2.5k bytes because of the batch deletions.) Your page can be deleted or claimed by another user if you did not meet the requirements of a proper page (correct categories, related to MLP, ect.) To avoid having your page deleted or reclaimed, leave a note on the page if you’re working on it’s content. (The mods will always update the owner of pages before they are deleted.) If you want your pages to get adopted, please contact an admin/close friend to have them under their ownership. *'Try not to make too many Mary Sues/overpowered characters.' It is fun to make OCs, but it gets annoying when you only make characters that are always “perfect,” for example, clumsy but beloved, or violent and criminal with no consequences. Try to make them balanced, personality wise, ability wise, etc. *'Try not to make too many joke pages either.' Jokes are fun and all, but when they take up a majority of the pages, it get a bit boring. Try keeping joke pages in blog entries or page extensions. *'Avoid crossovers with other franchises/the real world.' Please avoid making content that is taken directly from the real world, such as rewriting Romeo and Juliet with your characters. (You are allowed to take inspiration from stories to write your own, but please try come up with your original plots and ideas! Retelling a story gets a bit old!) This goes for crossovers as well. Avoid making character pages for characters that do not belong in the My Little Pony universe, unless its a fan character. (Crossovers are a bit overdone! They’re allowed to be written about, but please write about them rather than summarizing leaving them!) If a character is a joke or a parody, that is allowed, but steer clear of joke pages, as they can be a bit unproductive and make a mess. Chat Rules *'Don't spam chat.' Advertising, spaces, excess emotes and links, etc. *'Leave a warning before linking mature content. Nothing NSFW is allowed.' *'If you need to vent/rant about something, please take it to PM.' *'Avoid roleplaying in main.' You may roleplay in PMs, but roleplaying in main can disclude people who’ve joined chat who don’t know what’s going on. *'Try not to take over the chat with your conversations.' If you’re having a discussion with someone and other people are trying to talk about something, bring it to PMs. Examples of Conversation Topics to Avoid: *Controversial Issues *Drugs/Alcohol *Gender/Sexuality *Hate on Users *Mental Illnesses *Politics *Religion Roleplaying Rules *'The person running the roleplay should be listened to.' If the roleplay owner is being unfair, feel free to ask an admin to intervene. *'Try '''not'''' to not abandon a roleplay session. Don’t join a roleplay if you don’t have the time or interest. *'Avoid making pages purely of archived roleplays.' If you want to make a roleplay a page as a story, that’s fine, as long as it’s written in a more understandable format, rather than directly copy and pasted. *'You may not debilitate anybody else's characters without permission.' The more you “win” or overpower other people’s characters, the less they can do, and the less the story can progress. Everyone should have fun! Don’t take away someone’s ability to roleplay without their permission. *'All discussions and posts should be related to the roleplay.' If it’s unrelated, you can take it to message walls. *'You must ask to join a roleplay.' Roleplays may be public (free to join without formal permission) but the roleplay post should specify. The thread creator reserves the right to turn you away.